


close your eyes

by hojoonahaf



Series: hansol x bjoo [1]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and old af, its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: the one in which they're sleepy





	

**Author's Note:**

> hellohello,  
> i originally posted this fanfiction on tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com) but i've decided to make an ao3 account to keep better track of my writings so here we go c:
> 
> i hope you enjoy <3

“Hey there.”

B-Joo sighed, shifting to give Hansol, the person who had just climbed into his bed, more space - an impossible task, considering that B-Joos bed was a narrow single-bed that was certainly not made for two to sleep in. Another sigh left the younger boy’s mouth as he felt two familiar arms sneak around his body, pressing him impossibly close to Hansol, a feeling he both loved and dreaded sometimes, because he knew that what they had was not something they could easily show to the outside world, even though they all knew that his boyfriend did not care about that all that much. The fans loved it though, which was why nobody had told them to stop being so touchy-feely around each other. 

Then there was warm breath in his neck, lips touching a sensitive spot and a well known chuckle close to his ear as B-Joo shivered in response.  
“What are you doing?”, B-Joo breathed, his eyes falling close as sleep threatened to overwhelm him yet again. The question was more of a: “Why aren’t you in your own bed like you’re supposed to? If someone finds out, we’re screwed.”, but he didn’t need to add that - Hansol already knew. They always had this conversation of how far they could go, what they could do with each other without being too obvious. Of course there were people who knew, but it wasn’t many and they both weren’t planning on raising the number just yet.

 

“I missed you.”, Hansol whispered back, an answer so typical for him that B-Joo couldn’t help but smile a little, a yawn escaping his lips. “We haven’t seen each other for ages.”

“We’ve seen each other at breakfast.”, Byung-Joo reminded him.

“I couldn’t hold you then.”

B-Joo gave a quiet hum, way too tired to argue now. His hand wandered to lay atop of Hansol’s, intertwining their fingers.

“Does that mean I can stay?”

“Have I ever sent you away?” 

Hansol giggled at that and B-Joo, pressing even closer, told him to shut up.


End file.
